une faveur peu ordinaire
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: en échange de son enseignement, Shiva garland demande à sword une faveur très spéciale. YAOI,1er lemon, parring shivasword


Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Béta lectrice : Saiten taisen femelle

E-mail et adresse MSN : phibrizahotmail.fr

Genre : yaoi, lemon, sentiment, un peu OOC.

Sparring : Shiva / Sword.

Disclamer : j'ai essayé de marchander avec l'auteur pour qu'il me donne les personnages de Devil Devil, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Donc les persos ne sont pas à moi (snif, snif, snif, je veux Shiva, Sword et Satan).

Note de l'auteur : je me suis inspiré d'un des flash back de Sword dans le tome 4, à propos de son ami Shiva Garland. Ce one shoot se passe en enfer, peu après les ravages causés par Sword dans la dernière guerre contre les anges. J'ai repris un peu le manga pour le début.

Sur cela, je me lance et laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

TITRE : une faveur peu ordinaire

Après les ravages qu'il a causés lors du dernier combat contre les anges, le démon Sword fût enfermé dans une cellule d'isolement d'un des quartiers généraux de l'enfer.

Son corps était couvert de blessures, qui lui avait été infligé en punition de son insubordination. Il était en position debout, les bras attachés au mur de la sombre prison, et les yeux clos.

Soudain la porte s'ouvra, et une personne qui était familière à Sword entra dans la cellule :

« Hé Hé … Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, Sword. »

Sword ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le démon venu le visiter dans sa cellule.

-« Sh… Shiva … », dit Sword au démon qui se tenait en face de lui.

-« Tu as encore désobéi à Sodom, à ce qu'il paraît ? Décidément, tu es incorrigible ! », dit Shiva Garland avec un léger sourire.

-« Ce gros empaffé nous manipule comme des pions ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de prendre du grade… », Répondit avec difficulté Sword, tant la fatigue dû à la torture était grande.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as foncé seul dans le rang des anges ? Un jour ou l'autre, ça te coûtera la vie, Sword… »,l'averti Shiva.

-« je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir… obéir aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas un sous fifre ! », répondit Sword avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

-« Tu ne manque pas d'aplomb, Sword…, et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi… », dit Shiva d'un air amusé.

Un instant de silence, puis le démon à la longue tresse continua :

-« J'ai bien envie de t'enseigner les techniques de combat des ténèbres occultes… Si tu es d'accord pour devenir mon disciple ? »

Sword regardait Shiva d'un air étonné. Shiva Garland s'avança vers Sword, jusqu'à être à quelques cm, l'un de l'autre. Puis il repris la conversation à voix basse, presque dans un doux murmure :

-« Cependant, tu sais très bien que les démons ne donnent jamais rien sans rien en contrepartie. En échange, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur, quand tu auras fini ta formation. »

Sword ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il se mit à réfléchir. Après tout, Shiva était son ami, voir même son seul et meilleur ami. Il n'aurait sûrement pas dans l'idée de le tuer, ou de lui demander son âme en dédommagement.

Après réflexion, Sword accepta la proposition de Shiva.

Quelques mois plus tard, devant la demeure de Shiva Garland :

-« Aujourd'hui Sword, tu viens de terminer ta formation aux techniques des ténèbres occultes. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. »

-« Ce que tu m'as appris me sera très utile contre les exécuteurs de l'enfer. Tu es vraiment un ami sur qui on peut compter. », remercia chaleureusement Sword.

-« Cependant, j'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse, Sword. », répondit Shiva.

Sword prit un air sérieux, puis il dit :

-« Je n'ai jamais manqué à ma parole envers un ami. Et toi, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu as dit que tu voulais que je te rende un service, et cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider. »

Shiva regarda Sword intensément pendant quelques instants, puis…

-« Je t'en dirais plus après le dîner, Sword. Pour le moment, nous allons rentrer pour prendre un bain, histoire de se détendre avant le dîner. »

Sword considéra son ami d'air étonné et curieux. Mais il ne lui dit rien, il se décida à le suivre dans sa demeure.

La baignade des 2 démons se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue et légèrement teintée de gêne. Ceci ne changea pas le fait, que le démon à la longue natte dévisageait son ami à la dérobée.

Une fois propre et habillé, Shiva invite Sword à le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger, où les attendait un somptueux dîner (enfin pour un démon). La salle à manger était éclairée à la lueur des bougies, de manière à diffuser une ambiance chaleureuse, romantique, et voir même intime. Pendant le repas, les 2 amis bavardaient de tout et de rien.

Après le bon repas qu'ils ont mangé, Shiva conduit Sword jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, là où Sword devrait passer la nuit. La chambre d'amis était décorée avec des couleurs chatoyantes, et la lumière était tamisée dans cette pièce. L'ambiance était telle dans cette pièce, que l'on pouvait se laisser facilement à des confidences intimes.

-« Voilà ta chambre pour la nuit, Sword. », dit Shiva avec le ton d'un maître de maison très accueillant.

Sword regarda la pièce dans le détail.

-« Alors ? Qu' est-ce que tu en dis de cette pièce ? », demanda Shiva avec un éclat de curiosité dans le regard.

-« Elle est super cette piaule, Shiva. C'est vraiment sympa, merci ! », répondit Sword.

-« Ce n'est rien. », dit Shiva.

-« Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, quel service que tu voulais que je te rende. », se rappela Sword.

A ces mots, Shiva se mit à emprunter la jolie couleur des tomates, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de garder une apparence calme. Sword attendait toujours sa réponse avec de la curiosité, qui se lisait sur son visage. Mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Shiva prit son courage à 2 mains. Il s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée de Sword, jusqu'à être à 5 centimètres de lui. (Auteur : courage, Shishi !!!)

-« En fait, j'aimerais avant que tu pars,… que nous passions la nuit ensemble. », s'exprima Shiva avec difficulté, malgré le fard monstrueux, qui colorait son visage.

Sword adopta un air abruti qui ne sait pas où il en est, et qui ne sait pas à quoi il s'est engagé. Sword avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées, et de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passe, jusqu'à ce que Shiva se décide à préciser sa pensée. Le démon à la longue natte explicita sa demande de manière concrète, afin que aucun doute ne soit permis sur ses intentions. Shiva porta doucement sa main sur la joue du démon mineur, et se pencha sur lui pour éliminer la courte distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes.

Sword qui était en état de choc, ne réagit pas tout de suite au baiser. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son ami de cette manière là. Le baiser était doux, chaud et sensuel. Le problème était que son ami lui roulait un patin, et qu'ils sont tous les 2 des mecs. C'est en réalisant cela, que Sword esquissa un mouvement de révolte pour repousser Shiva. Mais l'étreinte douce de Shiva resta ferme, preuve que le démon était bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Voyant que Shiva était résolu à ne pas le lâcher, Sword cessa de gesticuler, et il se mit à profiter du doux et langoureux baiser.

Shiva fût un peu surpris au début par cette rédition soudaine, et le fût encore plus de sentir la langue de Sword rivaliser d'adresse avec la sienne.

Tout en embrassant et caressant son ami (et « futur amant »), Shiva le dirigeait vers le lit, histoire d'être plus à leurs aises pour la séance de câlins. Shiva allongea tendrement son partenaire sur le lit, qui était dans un état second.

Sword ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Personne ne l'avait cajolé comme cela. Il regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur. Shiva commença à embrasser son ami, puis il fît parcourir ses lèvres, et sa langue sur le cou de Sword de manière experte. Sword se mettait à gémir de plaisir, et à rougir de gêne.

(Auteur : Bon, soit j'ai fumé quelque chose de pas nette avant d'écrire cette fic, ou alors c'est le printemps qui me fait cet effet-là.)

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, détend-toi et profites du moment présent. », susurra Shiva d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

-« Mais, Shiva… », essaya d'articuler Sword.

-« Chut… , je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon chœur, et je risque de ne pas te revoir avant fort longtemps. Je tiens beaucoup à toi », fit Shiva en posant doucement un doigt sur la bouche de Sword.

Sword regarda Shiva dans les yeux et murmura : « Moi, aussi. »

Les deux démons mirent fin à la conversation avec un baiser langoureux.

Tout en embrassant et caressant son amant, Shiva se mit à le déshabiller avec une habilité sensuelle. Shiva déshabilla complètement Sword, et il commença une lente et longue exploration du corps de son bien aimé avec sa langue. Shiva prenait tout son temps. Il taquinait les points sensibles de son partenaire, sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout de la stimulation. Sword poussa un grognement de frustration, et il commença à déshabiller son amant avec empressement. Shiva ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les mains de Shiva se baladèrent sur le corps de Sword qui paraissait en fusion. Sa langue s'amusait à dessiner des cercles, et titiller les points sensibles du corps de Sword. La langue de Shiva descendait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'en bas du ventre de son compagnon.

Le démon à la longue natte se redressa un peu. Il commença à s'attaquer à la verge de son amant, d'abord avec sa langue, puis avec sa bouche, comme si celle-ci était une sucette appétissante.

Sword, quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements et à avoir des pensées cohérentes, tant le plaisir le submergeait. Au bout de quelques instants, Sword poussa un cri de jouissance, pendant que son compagnon accueille avec gourmandise sa semence.

Après cette extase, Sword avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, avec une incroyable sensation de bien-être.

Shiva posa deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sword, que celui-ci se mit à sucer et à lécher goulûment. Puis, il enleva ses doigts de la bouche de Sword, et le tourna tendrement de manière à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes.

Tout en embrassant et cajolant son amant, Shiva introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Sword, puis un second quelques instants plus tard. Sword s'est d'abord crispé, mais la patience et la tendresse dont faisait preuve son partenaire, l'aida à se décontracter petit à petit.

Shiva retira ses doigts, et commença à empaler doucement Sword, avec sa hampe. Il se sentait soudain si complet et si bien à l'intérieur de son copain. Au début, Shiva effectuait de long va et vient lentement, de peur de blesser son amant. Mais plus le plaisir se faisait pressant, et plus il accélérait le mouvement, encourager par les cris de Sword. Une main de Shiva s'empara de la verge de Sword dans le bout de le faire jouir.

Au moment où le plaisir était à son paroxysme, Shiva se répandit en Sword. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Shiva se réveilla. Il ne trouvait pas Sword à ses côtés, mais une lettre à sa place.

Cette lettre était écrite de la main de Sword. Elle lui expliquait combien Sword était touché par les sentiments qui lui portaient. Elle lui explique également qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, et que c'est pour cela qu'il était préférable qu'il se sépare de lui, car maintenant Satan et les exécuteurs veulent sa peau. Il ne voulait pas que Shiva soit en danger de mort à cause de lui. Dans la lettre, Sword espérait le revoir un jour.

Shiva laissa couler ses larmes sue ses joues. Il était triste et il sentait son cœur se serrer. Mais au fond de lui, il gardait l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Fin du flash back

FIN DE LA FIC

Auteur : et voilà une fic de finie !

Sword : T'as pas pu t'empêcher de foutre ta merde, l'autre.

Auteur : Bah, c'est pour changer un peu. Pour que tu ne sois pas toujours avec ton emplumé adorée.

Sword : j'aime pas Ios si c'est ce que tu prétend. Et pourquoi tu m'as casé avec mon meilleur pote.

Auteur : je vais te dire pourquoi : un, les sentiments que tu portes envers Shiva et Ios sont louches, voir tendancieux.

Sword en colère : c'est de la diffamation !!!

Shiva sans commentaire : …. .

Auteur : Sword, je n'ai pas finir de parler. La deuxième raison est que, j'imagine que tu n'aurais pas apprécié d'être avec Satan.

Sword en colère : Jamais de la vie !!! Plutôt crever !

Auteur : Donc tu me donnes raison, et tu n'as pas à te plaindre !

Sword furieux : Et ma réputation de démon, t'y a penser peut-être ?

Auteur : Ta réputation de démon est déjà foutue depuis que tu as fait copain copain (et voir même plus) avec ton ange Ios. Donc tu n'as plus d'excuses.

Sword s'adressant aux lecteurs : dites-lui de se mêler de ses oignons, à cet auteur de pacotille.

Auteur indignée : Ah, oui ! je suis un auteur raté. Bien, je sens que dans une prochaine fic, tu feras une partouse avec ton emplumée d'Ios, ton meilleur pote Shiva, et Satan en même temps.

Sword pleurnichant dans son coin : j'suis un démon opprimé !!!

Auteur : Ne l'écoutez pas et envoyez moi des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir.

Si vous aimez les fics d'humours sur Devil Devil, je vous conseille de lire le cross over : « qu'est ce qu'un père ne ferait pas pour sa fille ?» (Allez dans rubrique saiyuki pour la trouver)

A plus et gros bisous à tous !


End file.
